Who's the Father?
by Crystal Manning
Summary: [COMPLETED!][OneShot] Crystal's pregnant. Cody's not the father. Who is? My second oneshot! Rated for language. Full Summary inside.


**Who's the Father?**

**Summary: Now 21, Cody Martin is happy knowing that he's engaged to his childhood sweetheart, Crystal Miroshi, and think that nothing can ruin it. A month before they get married she tells him a secret: she's pregnant. But Cody's not the father. Who is it?**

--

Smiling happily, Cody Martin, 21, sat in a chair on the balcony of his suite looking into the city of Boston. He never moved out of the Tipton; he and his twin, Zack, got different suites on different floors. Cody is now a very successful lawyer (1) while Zack is a successful car dealer (2). He is married to Maxine Montgomery, aka Max Martin, and she's a dance teacher at the Dance Academy. Her best friend, Crystal Miroshi, is a zoologist (3). She works mostly with marine animals like dolphins and whales but she also works with tigers, lions, and monkeys,

Cody thought that his life was great because of how his family was growing, but one thing bothered him in the back of his mind; the fact that Crystal was hiding something from him. He knew she was hiding something by the way she acted around him; he just didn't know what it was. Apart of him didn't even want to know but curiosity took over.

"Hey Codester. Don't you have to go to work today?" Zack Martin asked barging into his suite, like usual. He always busted into their suite without even thinking that he or Crystal may be doing something in private; he just took a chance.

"No. I have a day off. And why do you keep calling me that? I figured you'd stop after you embarrassed me for graduation when I was making my Valedictorian speech," Cody responded without turning around.

"'Cuz you've always been Codester. Or Code, Codes, Codery, and my absolute favorite, Codilicious!" Zack laughed as he pinched his brother's cheek. Cody couldn't help but laugh as his older brother.

"Shouldn't _you_ be at work?"

"I told my boss I felt sick. It was going to be a hard day. Made this other chump take the shift. Now I can hang out with my brother. Hey! Did you know that there's going to be a reunion party here tomorrow?"

Cody suddenly turned to face his brother in shock. "No way!"

"Yes way! We can se Maddie, and Luke (4), and London, and Esteban, and Arwin, and Patrick, again! It'll be like old times."

"Except for the part of us destroying the Tipton."

"Yeah," Zack sighed as he ran his hand through his long blond hair that fell to his shoulders; his bangs fell into his greenish-blue eyes and he constantly flicked his head to keep them away from his eyes. "I miss that. Maybe we can get mom to come." He added, referring to his 40 year old mother.

"That would be great. I'll call her later today. Right now I have to get to the Zoo. I want to spend Crystal's break with her. I want to tell her-" Cody was cut off as the phone rang. He got off the chair, slid open the glass door, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is Miss Miroshi there? This is Mr. Robinson, her doctor."

"No she's not here right now. When'd she go to the doctor?"

"A couple of weeks ago. Could you just giver her this message?"

"Sure."

Cody's mouth slowly dropped open as the doctor told him his message. He absentmindedly hung up on him and didn't bother to call him back because he was lost in thought. Zack noticed this and came up behind his brother.

"Cody? What's wrong?'

--

"Hey Cody. Over here!" 21-year-old Crystal Miroshi called as she waved him over. A dolphin jumped out of the water and landed with a splash; Cody quickly moved in time but some water washed over his shoes. He hugged Crystal and they backed up over some of the rocks that were away from the pool and sat.

"What's up?" She asked as she reached for a cookie he brought.

"Nothing much. Zack just scared the heck out of me again. Same ol', same ol'," he responded with a shrug. Crystal suddenly glared at him with her crystal blue eyes until he looked back up because it felt like she was glaring two big holes into his head. "What?"

"If we're going to get married you can't keep secrets from me."

"Me keep a secret from _you?_ _You're_ keeping a secret from _me_!"

"No I'm not!"

"Oh yeah? Why'd the doctor call today?"

Cody's jab seemed to freeze Crystal as she stared at him with an open mouth. Her eyes seemed to be lighter as she gazed at him in shock. She slowly leaned back until she was resting her palms behind her and gazing up at the sky; she finally asked, "What'd he say?"

"He said the test came out positive. What test is he talking about?"

"Cody…"

"…Yeah?"

"…I'm pregnant."

Cody just stared at her in utter shock. Then the shock turned to rage as he tried not to show it. He's really good at hiding his anger but this was just too hard to hold in.

"But you and I said we'd wait until-" He started in a quiet voice.

"I know," Crystal interrupted.

"That means…someone else is the father. Cuz I know it's not me!" Crystal confirmed it by slowly nodding her head and watching Cody's face turn red in anger. "Then who is the father?"

"I can't say."

"Crystal, you're my fiancée! You have to tell me. Even if he's not my son/daughter I'll take care of him/her. Just tell me who it was? Was it Tapeworm?"

Crystal shook her head furiously.

"Chris?" (6)

She shook her head again.

"Zack?" Crystal stopped shaking her head as if she were in a trance. She shook it slightly but so slightly Cody couldn't tell she moved her head at all. "It was Zack? My twin? My twin is the father?"

"Cody!" Crystal warned.

"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?"

"CODY STOP!"

--

Meanwhile, back at the Tipton Zack waited with Max inside for the reunion party to start. A banner above the revolving doors read WELCOME HOME! in big green and blue letters, the colors of the Tipton. As the doors spn a girl about the age of twenty-four walked in with a boy about the age of twenty-three behind her. Her long blond hair was falling behind her in a sheet that seemed to shine in the light. The boy's hair was swept off to one side and kind of covered his left eye (5). The only thing that jogged Zack's memory of them was that the girl was wearing an old blue Tipton top and green skirt wit green boots and the boy was wearing a blue top with green pants.

"Maddie! Luke! Over here!" Zack called as he waved. Maddie Fitzpatrick and her younger brother Luke smiled as they made their way over to Zack and Max and gave them tight hugs.

"Oh my god. It's good to see you guys again!" Maddie gushed as she stepped back to see the couple.

"It's great to see you too Maddie. We've missed you. And you too Luke. What have you been up to?" Max questioned the boy.

"Maddie's a journalist now and I'm a professional singer," he responded with a lopsided smile.

"That's great. Max is a dance teacher and I'm a car dealer."

"I knew you'd become a teacher, Max," Maddie said as she chuckled.

"I knew that too. One day I get to tour London to-"

"Did someone say my name?" A girl with flowing black hair asked as she walked up. Taking one look at her they could tell it was London Tipton, the hotel heiress; the designer clothes tipped them off.

"How're you doing London?" Luke asked her.

"I'm doing great. I've opened up many Tipton's across South America," she responded. But she pronounced it South Am-err-ee-ka.

"It's South America," Maddie corrected.

"Isn't that what I said?" London asked confused. Zack was about to respond when the revolving doors spun and his brother charged into the room. Judging by how red his face was Zack could tell his brother was mad.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Cody yelled as he punched his brother in the mouth. Zack wiped te blood away and calmly asked, "What're you talking about?"

"You! You raped my fiancée and got her pregnant!" Cody spat.

"I didn't do anything to her! I'd never cheat on Max!" Zack replied coolly.

The whole room suddenly turned quiet as the twins fought. Crystal, who just came in was speaking with Maddie and Max quietly, trying to ignore the scene as Luke stood near by. Zack and Cody were finally stopped by Mr. Moseby.

"What are you two shouting about in my lobby?" He asked over the noise as he grabbed their ears.

"Mr. Moseby?" The twins exclaimed in unison.

"That's right. Now why are you two fighting in the lobby…like before?"

"Because my so called brother got my fiancée pregnant!"

"You didn't!" Mr. Moseby gasped as he dropped the twins and fell to the floor with a loud thud. They jumped back to their feet glaring.

"I didn't!" Zack agreed as he gave his brother a shove.

"I don't see why you two are arguing," Crystal suddenly spoke up. "If Zack says he's not the father, he's not the father. You should believe him Cody. He's your brother. And anyway, Cody, you said that you'd be the father even if he wasn't your kid."

Cody just muttered something under his breath as Zack ran a hand through his hair nervously. They didn't notice Luke slip out of the room. He made his way up a couple of floors by using the stairs and stopped in one hall and flipped out his cell phone. He pressed speed dial and waited for a couple of seconds for a female voice to pick up.

"Hey mom. It's Luke."

"Is something wrong Lucas?"

"Not really. I just…did something wrong."

"How wrong?"

"Really wrong."

"What'd you do?"

"You know that Crystal girl that I used to help Maddie take care of a while back?"

"Yeah. She was a very sweet girl. What does this have to do with her?"

Silence.

"Lucas?"

"Mom."

"Yes?"

"…I got her pregnant."

--

**(1) I just made up Cody's job**

**(2) I also made up Zack's job**

**(3) I made up Crystal's job too**

**(4) Luke is one of my OCs. He's Maddie's younger brother by a year**

**(5) Luke's hair is styled like Zack's in the episode Smart and Smarter**

**(6) Chris Michaels is another one of my OCs. He's Tapeworm's cousin.**


End file.
